heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.01 - Breaking Basilisk 2.0
It's a dark and stormy...actually, it's a clear and relatively decent afternoon, if you don't mind the potential of icicles forming on your tender bits sans proper insulation. Creeper, of course, either doesn't feel the cold, pretends not to feel the cold, or finds Jack Frost's vigorous, shivery embrace to be somehow invigorating. He's scrabbling over the rooftops of some of Gotham's wealthier citizens, having just departed the home of local gangster Tommy "The Truck" Donatelli. The Truck got dumped, unfortunately, found by his bodyguards with his head laying in the remains of a broken toilet bowl, water fountaning everywhere. He has a fairly severe concussion, some broken ribs and the less said about what he'll find in his desk drawer when he gets out of the hospital, the better. "I guess your criminal career has been...flushed away!" the Creeper says aloud in his high, nails on a chalkboard voice, followed by his trademark cackle, only to have it trail off, "Hmmmmmmmmmm...not quite right. Needs more chutzpah..." Well. Rain is wise enough to have enough clothing. She's bundled up, and with her slender figure, looks almost like a penguin on a diet. "I saw some baby basilisks here the other week. Someone must be breeding them or - it seems too cold to be a hatching season, you know?" Rain peers around. Unfortunately, her and the fellow with her are coming up on Tommy "The Truck" Donatelli's place. "They seem to like bothering this neighborhood. I guess it's right near the woods and ..." Well, there's less foot traffic to dropkick a baby basilisk. Either way, she pauses. "Hey, tracks." And indeed, the tracks are heading into and towards Tommy's house. While Rain has NO IDEA that they are in fact, old as heck as far as tracks go, it's a start. "Thanks for coming by the way. I am not sure I wanted to try basilisks by myself," She admits. Not without a bunch of mirrors taped to her. But they are indeed, following those tracks. Or at least, Rain is. He'd come prepared, the Eternal Warrior. Tucked under an arm was a toaster, complete with coil, which was tangled around the Warrior's fist. "There's probably a heating pen somewhere nearby," the grizzled scarred warrior says, as he approaches. Looking at the tracks, Gilad frowns. "Those are old tracks," he says, as he brings up the toaster, shined to a T. "Keep behind me." Step by step, he approaches, the witch intow, coming up short as the scene of the broken gangster is revealed. "What is..." The Warrior's head jerks up as a voice is heard. Immediately, and quickly, the toaster is flung up towards that direction. "Fetch." The Creeper had been idly scratching his foot through his greasy green hair, trying to consider just what he should do next. He wasn't about to let Ryder loose yet, it was more fun to feel him stew. Hmmmmmmmmmmm...maybe he could start checking the windows. One of these fat suckers must have a trophy wife with nudist tedencies. Suddenly, he hears a few voices speaking down below and, as he turns to check, a toaster suddenly lands on the roof in front of him, "Ah, my bagels, at last!" he proclaims. "What took you so long?!?" Rain doesn't protest Gilad bringing the toaster. She's really not sure why it likes fighting, either. But there are some things in this world Rain doesn't question. She pauses at that and frowns a little. The toaster goes sailing as its flung. And loaded with bagels, it - pauses. Then launches a couple of mid-well done bagels towards Creeper. Just in the middle of crispness, really. "Hey, it's -" Doing something. Basilisks don't talk and Rain heard it too. She looks to Gilad and nods. "Should we go up there?" As her toaster has launched bagels at poor Creeper. The toaster made good sense. It was shiny, so it would reflect things back at the basilisk. It could do -fighting-, and most importantly, it gave Gilad a ranged weapon to use. "... it's not a basilisk," Gilad says with complete and utter obviousness. "Bring us up there, quickly." One quick broom ride from a witch later, during which Gilad grumbles -something- about undependable modes of transportation, but rides anyway, a tall lanky grumpy eternally young warrior and a witchie-poo stand before the Creeper. "And who..." says Gilad with all the tone of a 10,000 years old grandpa telling you to get off his lawn, "are you?" The Creeper is actually startled when the bagels fire at him. Him, startled. It's almost offensive. He is the startler, not the startlee! He snaps the flying bit of kosher toasties out of the air, then blinks in mid-bite as he locks his jaws around the bagel with a soft crunch. His bulging eyes flick back and forth between the two and he lets out a tittering giggle as he chomp chomp chomps until the bagel is swallowed, twisting his neck to accent the bulge in his throat as it goes down, "Mmmmmmm...Captain Cream Cheese and his trusty sidekick, Schmear, I presume?" he grins, then dips into a courtly bow, slightly undercut by the raunchy burp that interrupts his greeting, "I am Lord Tiddlywink Caractacus Ludwig Von Trapp...*BUUUUUUUUUUURP*," and then a wink, glancing up through his dangling locks, "but you can call me The Creeper." The Creeper looked at you! Rain's broom is pretty quick, and she peers at his grumbling. Sadface. But she doesn't protest. And Rain would agree. All of those points are very relevant, especially when basilisks were the original quarry. Also, it is a Brave little toaster and a handy ranged weapon. She will move over enough so that Gilad can stand on the roof or remain on the broom as he wishes. She sort of boggles at the Creeper as he - savors some bagels. She sort of bows from her broomstick (as much as one can) in turn. "Um, hello there. Ah, no. I'm no sidekick. Nor do I belong on a bagel. Creeper, huh?" She seems uncertain. "What brings you here?" With all of the social verve and charm of an engineer, Rain tries. Off the broomstick Gilad climbed, quick as quick can be. "... I am not Captain Cream Cheese," the Eternal Warrior responds, with all the dourness of a boke. "And you are not the creature we're looking for. Though it could as easily be a trick of nature. A jaundiced troll." A glance towards Rain. "Bind him," he says, as he pulls the toaster back with the coil. And then a whisper to the toaster, and an aiming of its slot... The hardest possible bread known to man, that fruitcake that never seems to ever be eaten and is passed around every Christmas since the dawn of man? It's fired, immediately. The Creeper gasps, "A troll?!? A troll?!? How dare you, Sir Spikey! I will respond to goblin, jabberwock, ogre or Teletubby, but to call me a troll is low, sir, low indeed! Now, before the lady starts with the bondage (and may I just say, kiiiiiiiiiiiiinkyyyyy!), I believe she asked a question and I'm allowed one phone call! I know my rights!" he exclaims, actually doing a somersaulting backflip and landing on his feet, "No applause? Really? Wow, tough crowd. I'll have you know that I was hear visiting my very, very intimate pal, Tommy the Truck. Such a king, that Trucker...I had no choice but to put him on his throne, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he says, and this laugh is different, high-pitched and causing shivers to go up your spines, hitting that base, reptilian part of the braih. Such stalwart heroes can surely shrug it off, but still...eerie. What. Rain just looks really confused. She is happy the toaster seems to be getting along with Gilad better, at least. "I don't - think -" wait. Oh no. Rain turns red. "N-no-" Not the naughty kind of binding. She just kind of stares at the two. ... She looks /concerned/. And confused. "Wait." Okay, gather your thoughts Rain because applying logic here is just not going to work. One eye is a little wide, the other narrowed. She tries not to shiver at that. Okay, okay. "Wait, Tommy the Truck - the mafia guy?" She seems baffled. "Good thing those - aren't here," The basilisks anyway. While Gilad DID ask her to bind the fellow, Rain feels a bit unnerved about that. What if he likes it? /That/ thought is more than a little unnerving. "I'm not sure binding him is such a good idea. So you came here for revenge or?" She does, alarmingly enough, conjure duct tape. "Tommy..." Abruptly Gilad looks again, placing the toaster on his shoulder once again, looking down towards the location. "... It -is- his. Although he won't be bothering anyone for quite some time..." The laugh is eerie, but Gilad is older than recorded history, and it doesn't seem to disturb him nearly so much, save for a slight twitch of his spiked gloved fist as he resists the urge to end the laughter. "Very well. Don't bind him." A couple of steps forward to be within slashing range if it proves to be necessary. "How long have you been here? Did you see any large stone reptiles?" The Creeper flops down to sit Indian-style as there doesn't seem to be any immediate violence on the horizon, although he can't quite decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing, "Revenge? Best served cold, with a nice lentil soup and some of those little croutons to float in the broth? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, now that's good eatin'! Although, in this case, I am but a pawn in the game of life for I followed a string back to Tommy, like a treasure map with a fat guido at the end of it instead of a box of loot, " he giggles, "Step one: hooker with a broken neck! Sad!" he says, mouth turning disturbingly down in an over-exaggerated frown, "Step two: Find pimp. Step 3: Pop pimp until the pus ooooozes out of his fatty belly like a bowl full of jelly. Step D! Pimpy puss gives me his boss' address so I stop wiggling my fingers on his colon aaaaaaaaand, stay with me now, step Q, I introduce the Truck to the taste of urinal cake. I had to bring my own, though, he was out. Unsanitary!" He says, falling back into convulsive laughter until Gilad's question registers. "Stone reptiles? No. What do you think I am, some kinda crackpot?" The Creeper says, "GET IT? CRACK?!? POT!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nor any bondage. Rain seems baffled and looks to Gilad and the toaster. She has to smile as the toaster sits on Gilad's shoulder, but yeah. A wince. And then she listens. Sad... okay, and ... ew. She puts a hand over her mouth. She stayed with him, but she's not quite sure about all of this. She - seems sympathetic enough. And really, the neighborhood might be a bit more peaceful sans Tommy. "... er." Well, she smiles weakly, uncertainly. Rain has /no idea/ what to do about this "I guess it - worked." She manages. "And - heh, um." Hee, a pun. "Well, no. Basilisks are very much real. There's a few running around. One ate someone's prized silver shotgun recently. And then there's the whole... basilisk thing." She really has no idea what the frick to do and looks to Gilad. "It turns people into stone," Gilad replies flatly, as he eyes Rain, a bit of a warning glance. Don't get -soft- on the jaundiced troll now. Suddenly, gunfire, and the sound of metal striking rock echoes, and Gilad spins, looking downwards. "... I think we've located our basilisk," the master of the obvious states. The Creeper nods enthusiastically, "Oh, like a charm! I mean, I could've just torn his head off and stuffed it up his wrinkly tuckus, but Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachoo!!!!!!!!!! Bless me. Killing is wrong," he says, folding his hands as if in prayer, fluttering his eyelashes and tilting his head as he makes a soft little "hee" sound. At the explanation and the gunfire, though, he flips forward, walking on his hands as his feet untangle above him, "Jeepers, Shaggy! Is it a *gulp* ghost?!?" "Bless you," Rain offers after the Creeper sneezes. She catches Gilad's warning glance and nods meekly. Right. But then, gunfire and metal. "No ghost, just a basilisk. Certainly not Mr. Jenkins from the farm, either. Guess it's time for us to go get it. I wonder who let these things loose," Rain wrinkles her nose. Nevertheless, she offers a broomstick ride down to Gilad. "I think it came from - down and over a bit," Just to confirm with the others. "... I wonder too. It's as though they had a basilisk under control, and then something happened and it broke loose..." Gilad's voice trails off as he turns his head towards... ... the empty space where the Creeper had once stood. The Creeper is perched precariously on the broom, wrapping his toes around the shaft and nuzzling close up against Rain's back as he holds on tight, "I must warn you, sweetie, I get terribly airsick. But don't worry, I'll make sure any of my technicolor dreamspew ends up on the faces of the goons below! Now, onward and upward, tally ho, giddyup, ride 'em, Cream Cheese!" "Yeah, that sounds about right," Rain nods and frowns. Then suddenly, someone is perched on the broom. That someone is not Gilad. Rain sort of does a slow double take as realization sinks in. That realization when you've sipped and chugged something gone south ages ago. And he's - he's holding on and close and ... Her eyes are as wide as saucers, almost. "I - I - um. Okay." What the froot loops. She just looks to Gilad. There is some room up front for a passenger but she just - Rain is kinda stunned. If he doesn't hop on, or if he does, they will head down towards BASILISK NOISES. He wasn't taking time to take a -broom ride- down, not with the gunfire and the basilisk down below. Drawing his broad sword, Gilad takes the most expedient route down - down the side of the building, using the sword to keep from descending too quickly. Down below, inside the house just past where the Truck was dealing with a cracked pot, one could see great stone statues of people in the corridor, and flashes of gunfire clashing off the statues. Closer inspection reveals these statues were clearly once people, complete with pores and shades and buds. The sound of gunfire grows fainter and fainter, until all one can hear is a low roar... The Creeper buries his face in Rain's back, his clawlike hands on her shoulders, "Oooooooooo! That poor man has leapt to his certain doom! I can't look!" he says, then, in a lower tone, "Seriously, lady, I can't look. Turning people to stone? Noooooooooooooo thank you, I'm no Jerry Garcia type! So, gimme a second..." he says and there's a rip as he tears fabric from his pants leg in a long strip, "Obla di, obla dah, life goes oooooooooooon, whoa, and BLINDFOLD! TA DA!" he giggles, wrapping his arms around Rain, "Pilot to bombardier, pilot to bombardier, Creepy Boy is ready to drop, and whhhhhhooooooooooo eee, does he have a payload! HAHAHA, c'mon, sister, aim me at the big lizard so's I can punch it!" Right. Rain looks in awe as Gilad does his ACTION DUDE AWESOME SWORD ACTION fall thing down. That's never not going to be awesome. And she frowns a little. "Okay, just be careful. It doesn't JUST have the stone gaze. They have a mean bite and some variants have breath weapons," She remarks quietly to the Creeper. Rain is doing her level best to give the man a fair shake, but she's probably wanting to go hide under something - like a nice rock. It's a bit strange, all of it. She'll take them down towards the house just past where the Truck was doing his thing. "Ugh," She looks uneasy. "They are stone." She explains to Creeper, so he doesn't think it was him she was upset by. Even if she's all flavors of 'eek' right about now. Either way, she'll lead him along once they land. She slips one of her twin pistols out and heads along after gilad, the Creeper in tow if he wants. Blindfolded was one way to deal with it. Using the toaster was another, as Gilad uses the reflective surface to keep tab of where he was headed, and what he was about to confront... ... a dull roar. Great. This wasn't going to be easy, trying to fight backwards. Seeing Rain and Creeper coming, there's a warning. "It's right behind..." ROAR. The Creeper makes a point of whipping his head around chaotically, including turning his head entirely around on his shoulders at one point, "Whazzat? Who's there? I'll fight ya all at together! Nyah, see!" he says, making the putting up his dukes gesture in the broadest fashion possible. He bumps into a piece of human statuary and lashes out with a punch, "Hi ya!' he cries and there's a crack as he snaps a hand off of the stature. Creeper feels at the jagged stump, "Oopsie...gonna need some Neosporin for that..." he says. Then, Gilad calls out and the blindfolded Creeper leaps at him, "Duck, Creamy!" he says, sailing overhead and landing on top of the basilisks head and starting to cartoonishly pummel down with his inhuman strength, "Ah ha! Now he sees the violence inherent in the syst-WHAAAA!" he cries as the big lizard bucks him off to tumble down its back. Well, he distracted it at least. "..." Rain's eyes widen. At least the toaster has taken a shine to Gilad and seems happy to help. Friendships built through being used as a flail are the best kind, truly. Rain is so glad she can't see the fellow turning his head all the way around, somehow. And then a wince, as he breaks the hand of a statue. "I - I can fix that in a bit..." She offers. Rain makes sure to keep her head down and not stare at the basilisk. Although, now it's a basilisk rodeo. And she can't facepalm in the heat of battle. She's a bit worried about the man. "Right, let's - Okay. I guess it's time for the violence. There's probably nowhere to release one that's laying eggs safely. Not that's overcrowded. But I trust your judgment," She offers to Gilad as to decide whether it's trophy time or sanctuary for basilisks time. PETB would have a field day. That's People for the Ethical Treatment of Basilisks. Or it would be if most of them hadn't been turned to stone. Regardless, Rain is going to start casting /something/ to help. It just takes her a moment. "You're the one who wants the beast, Moontree," Gilad growls. "If it dies in the process of capture, I won't be held responsible." The snap of the ... well, now-stone goon's arm has Gilad feeling just slightly frustrated, but he lifts the toaster into position so he can study the location, and then... Ducking as ordered, Gilad -nearly- looks backwards, stopping himself in time to see how the basilisk was struggling with the Creeper on its head clinging like a facehugger. "JUMP!" Gilad exclaims, as he closes his eyes, spinning around to try and show the basilisk its own reflection in the toaster. "You're the one who wants the beast, Moontree," Gilad growls. "If it dies in the process of capture, I won't be held responsible." The snap of the ... well, now-stone goon's arm has Gilad feeling just slightly frustrated, but he lifts the toaster into position so he can study the location, and then... Ducking as ordered, Gilad -nearly- looks backwards, stopping himself in time to see how the basilisk was struggling with the Creeper on its head clinging like a facehugger. "JUMP!" Gilad exclaims, as he closes his eyes, spinning around to try and show the basilisk its own reflection in the toaster. The Creeper lands on his head behind the thing, jamming his head down into his shoulders and bouncing on the lawn a couple of times. "Ahhhhhhh! I stubbed my brain...again!" he says, doing a cartoonish face wiggle (identifiable by him audibly saying WUBBA WUBBA WUBBA over and over again. As Gilad tries to get the beastie to look into the toaster and Rain prepares her mystick shebang, Creeper gropes along the basilisk's tail as it thrashes, blindly following until he bumps into a scaly thigh, "Ah ha! And now, for my next trick...nothing up my sleeve... he says and then drops to his knees and punches as hard as he can up under the basilisk's tail. Boy or girl monster, that's GOTTA hurt, "PRESTO!!!!!!" Go go gadget Gilad and brave toaster! "Want it? No - I've - so rescued so many wee ones. I wonder about those people for ethical treatment of basilisks. I haven't heard back in ages." Oh dear. She'd never thought she'd be at a basilisk rodeo. And the basilisk's expression kind of goes from RAWR to 'awp' as it gets punched in the basiliskbits. It even sort of comically jaw drops, eyes widening. This was a Lady Basilisk and that might explain the recent spate of hatchlings and basilisks in varying stages of develop cruising about. Lady Basilisk (no relations to Lady Gaga) looks up in time to spy her reflection in the toaster. There's an angry glower at the toaster, and Gilad by proxy - before the soft cracking noises of her turning to stone start. However, there's a second, loud, angry hiss. BIG POPPA BASILISK. "I think she had a boyfriend... there's no way we can catch them. I guess it's time to put them down, unfortunately." And she's none too keen to use a bunch of mandrake roots on a basilisk as the male lumbers down the stairs. So, in other words, fight time. "Keeping around adult basilisks seems like a foolhardy idea, anyway." Taking a deep breath as the reflection shows the basilisk turning into stone, Gilad lets out an exasperated growl as he spins around. "Don't look so disappointed... there's another one we've got to catch." Reaching out to try and grasp the Creeper by the cowl of his... whatever that was, the Eternal Warrior spins, shoving him forward and towards the stairs, guiding him long enough. "Is he going for a nest, or is there one up here, Moontree?" The Creeper bulges out his eyes, "Yyyyyeeeeeowww, geez, Moe, I get it, I get it, lay off, will ya, woo woo woo woo, *chuff* *chuff*," Creeper yelps, finally pulling his head free and leaving a few hands of trailing hair in Gilad's palm, "Put it under your pillow tonight, chum, see whatcha get," he snickers, then holds out his arms, "Carry me, pookie, I can't see!" Oh dear. Rain winces as the Creeper is guided roughly. But there's no time for wincing. "It's coming towards us, I think. It sounds kinda angry," Rain tilts her head to listen. And like the second dance in a swing set, here comes Big Poppa Basilisk, no fancy zoot suit though. The thing is coming right for them, apparently wanting to avenge its mate. "If there's a nest, we can clear it out later." Right now, an angry, fullgrown dude-islisk is not to be wrangled or trifled with. It's fight time and it's barreling right at Gilad and Creeper to charge and stare at them. STARE AT THEM. Thumpathumpathumpa, stealth forgotten as it gives chase. Fear! Rain will quietly lay some ice on the floor beneath it, but not beneath the others so they can melee it safely. It flails a little in its path. No time to guide him properly by having the Creeper remove his makeshift blindfold. Instead, Gilad shouts, in a stentorian fashion, "It's ahead of you!" And ... and the ice is convenient, because Gilad gives one hell of a push, trying to send the Creeper gliding onto the ice. With any luck, he'll know when to do something by the shadow that sorts of descends through the blindfold. In the meantime, well... distract him by waving a mighty ... toaster while avoiding meeting its gaze. The Creeper hits the ice with a mighty yelp, most resembling the hooting cry Goofy makes when he falls down the stairs. The shadow provides some warning and so does the breath, a hot steam hitting his face and even starting to melt the ice a little, "HOLY RICCOL!" he cries and, lashing out, he grasps a hold of the basilisk's tongue, his weight dropping down as he flaps onto his back, yanking that serpentine tongue out and wrestling it, drawing a strangled eeping roar from the monster. Creeper actually bites at the tongue, feet and claws scrabbling at it, "Why I oughtta, you mangy mook, have one of these! And these!" he shouts, throwing rabbit punches into the basilisk's tongue, his flailing limbs sometimes only inches from razor sharp teeth. It is indeed ahead of him! And he now gets CREEPERBOWLED! Ohmygoshshiny. Rain winces as the Creeper ends up sliding and yanking the tongue from the basilisk. The basilisk, fortunately, has some survival instinct. It roars in pain and goes to headbutt Creeper, attempting to bowl him back at the man dangling - a shiny thing? What the heck is tha-- oh. It's - man, you are one fly basilisk dude. Lookin' mighty-- aw, dangit. That's how they get you! It slowly begins to turn to stone, angered, in pain and - well, stoned. Happily, the Creeper is unmaimed thanks to the toaster reflection. "Um." Pause. "I'm gonna look upstairs for a nest or something." Most basilisks don't play co-op video games, and seeing two of opposite gender in one spot. "Good job guys!" Hey, why not? There is a brief pause as Gilad checks the reflection, and listens. As the tongue slowly turns into stone, the Eternal Warrior listens. No more roar, no more... nothing. Well, other than the sound of the prattling of a jaundiced troll. "Good work," Gilad says, reaching down to try and pull the Creeper up by his hand. That is, if he's paying attention. The Creeper isn't at first, continuing to yank and tug on the stony appendage, "Don't think I'm scared of your tongue boner, you scaly sack of...of...oh, you're turned to stone, haven't you?" he says. He peels his blindfold down slowly to find himself staring into Gilad's outstretched hand, "Oh, how gal-lahnt!" he says, taking the hand up and putting his other hand over his mouth to cover a girlish titter, "Oh, my, I do believe you knocked him...stone cold! HAHAHAhahahahhahHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs doubling over, "Oooo...ooo...oh, that was a good one...ungh, I think I'm still tasting my spleen from landing on my head. Eugh." Rain goes to look for a nest. "I found a nest. I don't see any eggs though," Rain murmurs, kneeling to rustle through it as her hunt takes her upstairs. "Guess they built it upstairs and started clearing folks out," Then she comes back down. "It did! Good job!" And her eyes widen at the two. "Are you alright? Do you need healing? And - I - am gonna need quite a bit of mandrake root if I'm gonna turn people back. How many statues are there?" She peers down. There is just the briefest of glares as the hand is tittered and giggled over, before Gilad pulls it back. Right. What was he thinking, it was a certifiable loon! Down to business. "I don't need healing," Gilad waves it off brusquely, before moving out of the way so that Creeper can get his own healing in. Surely he has some stone cuts. The Creeper grins, "Heeling? But I only just learned how to sit up and play dead! Ooooooooooh, you mean...gotcha, gotcha, no, no, I'm good. I can feel my innards merrily sewing themselves together even as we speak. Hearty jabberwock constitution and whatnot," he grins, doing an idle jig on his way down the hill to his statues, "Now, young lady pottymouth, what was that about my manroot?" Rain, it seems, is good at playing the straight man. She turns a bit red. "Okay, if you're sure..." She nods at the man as he does his jig. "And um. It's a plant. Not - anything naughty," Rain's eyes go wide and her face reddents. "Okay," She nods to Gilad. "Thanks, by the way." She seems grateful for Gilad's help and company, as always. "I'll move these basilisk statues out, unless someone wants a stress relief basilisk. I'll have to brew up the antidote and repair that hand. It'll take me awhile," A soft sigh. With the task done, Gilad returns the toaster to Rain, although the toaster seems strangely reluctant to leave his shoulder. Tsk. After all the pestering of it and the kickings, it seemed to be wanting to stay put. "She was referring to a mandrake, not a manroot," growls the wet blanket. "But if you intend to help her, bring earplugs." And then the Eternal Warrior moves off, tromping upwards, heading for... well, parts unknown. The Creeper blinks for a moment, looking back at Rain, 'Oooooooooh, a screamer, are you? I must warn you, sweetheart, I've been known to let out a yodel or two myself upon an occasion," he grins, "Although...wait, is this work? Because homey don't play that..." he says, putting his hands on his hips. Rain's eyes widen. She turns briiiiight red. "N-no. I haven't - I don't - that's not -" She holds her hand up. "This isn't - I am not a sex trade worker. I'm moving these statues, and brewing an antidote. One of the things used in making it is a root that shrieks when you pull it." She explains. "I um." She just kind of - stays red. Staring. "I'm - gonna move these basilisks." Right. The Creeper is quite amused by all the blushing and stammering, lacing his fingers behinds his back to keep him from rubbing them together fiendishly, "I wasn't judging, deary dear, the selling and trading of tender vittles has a long and glorious history dating back to the Visigorometran Empire in -300 ACDC. Now, I may be speaking out of turn, but, uh...is there, like, a time limit on these statue thingies? Tick tock tick tock sort of thing? 'cause, I gotta be honest, I'm probably going to borrow," he says, making quotation marks in the air, "The Truck's Lamborghini and see if I can order at a drive through doing a hundred miles per hour..." Ahem. Rain pauses. She tilts her head. "No, they stay statues until an antidote is given. So um, good luck with your drive through. Make sure to check the bag before you get out of the lot, too." They always screw you at the drive through. Where did she hear that from? "Thanks for your help." She smiles politely and waves to the Creeper. The Creeper runs up to Rain and hugs her tightly, lifting her up from the ground and squeezing firmly before planting a kiss on her cheek, "Oh, Schmear! You should know by now you're always welcome! We are bonded by the bonds of bagels and bondage!" he laughs, putting her down and promptly skipping towards the garage, "I'll have two milkshakes in your honor! If any boys come to my yard, I'll send 'em your way! Toodles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he cries. After disappearing into the building, there's a vroom, a crash and the sports car blasts right through the garage doors and screams down the drive way. Creeper appears to have found an aviator cap and scarf somewhere... Eep! Rain's eyes go wide as she's hugged. Although, she politely returns it. "Thanks. And um, sure thing. Enjoy! Have a good evening!" She waves as the man drives off and does his thing. Well, he seems happy enough. At least he's friendly? Yes. With that, she will set about to portaling the basilisk statues out and going home to brew antidote. Category:Log